freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Creek
Jade Creek is the 5th stage in Freedom Planet. It is a temperate creek covered in thick bamboo forests, located in the outskirts of Shang Tu. Story Lilac, Carol & Milla breaks out of the Palace Dungeon in an attempt to catch up with Torque and to find more evidence to convince the Magister of Lord Brevon's existence. But the law is hot on there trail as Neera Li attempts to put their efforts on "ice". Area 1 The Stage begins with the Player midair (due to a cutscene of them bursting through a wall and breaking out of the Dungeons). Unlike the other Stages, Carol will start out with her Motorcycle (which she somehow obtained while inprisoned). They will then land on a group of hills in a zig-zag motion until they hit a large dandelion, which are seen in certain parts of this Stage. Then the Player must make it through the rocky section or go underwater, both filled with enemies. After reaching a rope bridge, a police hovercraft (piloted by the Bird Officer) will appear in the background and starts launching multiple Meteor Rollers, which will immediately strike the ground. Once the Player makes up the final wall, they can proceed to the next Area. Area 2 The next Area starts with a steep hill that leads to breakable ground that opens a path to the large bubbles. The Player can use these bubbles to reach higher places (simply by holding the jump button), bouncing three times before popping. After that, the police cruiser will appear again, in the foreground this time, and start firing ice projectiles in an attempt to freeze the Player in ice. This can be avoided by jumping, staying ahead of the shots or getting to higher ground. The Player will then reach a group of dandelions, which can be use to float to higher places. Once the dandelions are passed, the police hovercraft will continue to pursue until the Player transcends to the Area. Area 3 The Player will start to see clover-like plants that spiral upwards when they stand on it. Once getting past that, the police hovercraft will appear a third time, this time with Neera Li, who blocks off the path ahead with ice, beginning the Mid-Boss fight. Once Neera is defeated, she will jump onto the Police hovercraft as it drives ahead, allowing the Player to proceed. The Player will then board a submarine (which may belong to Brevon), a couple more enemies to face before transcending to the next Area. Area 4 In this Area, the submarine will constantly dive underwater and rise to the surface, possibly an attempt to try and drown the Player. There are a few Shield Crystals to assist the Player as they fight through this Area. Along with the number of enemies to fight, there are also missiles that are launched from submarine. At the end, there are missiles that that launch back-to-back. Area 5 The Player disembarks from the submarine, and is once again confronted by Neera Li, who says "FREEZE!". Then in an ironic twist, she is hit and frozen by an ice missile and is carried off by the police hovercraft, opening the pathway, so the Player can proceed. Shortly after, it starts to rain as the Player makes it through the rest of this Area, with few little enemies to face. Near the end, as the Player climbs the cliffside, the Absolution is seen zooming across the background. Upon reaching the top, the Player can proceed to the final Area of this Stage. Area 6 This Area begins with Syntax capturing Torque, taking him aboard the Absolution and flying away. The Player gives chase, only to be ambushed by Serpentine, beginning the Boss Fight. After beating him back, Serpentine will hop into his Gunship and attacks the Player from there, firing missiles and deploying Shade Elites. If playing as Lilac or Carol, Milla will assist by throwing a Health Flower and deflecting the Shade Elite's shots with her Shield. Once defeated, the Gunship will be destroyed by Lilac's Dragon Boost or Carol's Wild Kick, completing the Stage. Enemies See also: Main Enemy List * Absolution (Major-Boss, Torque) * Bubblorbiter * Bullfrag * Buoy Buoy * Gunship (Major-Boss, Lilac, Carol & Milla) * Meteor Roller * Neera Li (Mid-Boss) * Plant Turretus * Serpentine (Major Boss, Lilac, Carol & Milla) * Shade Elite * Shark Torpedo * Stomper Achievements * Card Collector (Jade Creek): Collect all 10 cards in Jade Creek. * Jade Creek Speedrunner: Clear Jade Creek in 8 minutes. Trivia Gallery Jade Creek Cutscene Intro.png|The outside of the girls' prison. Seen before the start of this stage. Jade Creek Cutscene Intro (Breakout).png|Lilac, Carol, and Milla destroy the wall, escape, and prepare to start the stage. Shang Tu Police Cruiser.jpg|The police hovercraft chasing our heroes throughout the 1st half of the stage. Jade Creek Absolution with Syntax.jpg|The Absolution with Syntax before both shortly escaping with their captive, Torque. Jade Creek Cutscene.png|The cave-like area our heroes take shelter from the rain. Thermal Base in Jade Creek.png| The Thermal Base within the middle of the Creek... Jade Creek.png|...and the Creek after the Base has been destroyed. Video Category:Stages Category:Underwater Stages Category:Freedom Planet stages Category:Shang Tu Locations